The present invention relates generally to the field of lighting. Particularly, the present invention relates to optical lighting by means of light emitting diodes.
Equipment lighting in a rack has typically been performed by fluorescent, incandescent or halogen lighting fixtures. This type of lighting uses fluorescent, incandescent or halogen bulbs respectively. These bulbs tend to be fragile and can break if not carefully handled. Furthermore, these bulbs have a limited lifetime and can burn out when filaments therein are depleted and break. Once burned out, a new bulb needs to replace the burned out bulb before the lighting functions again.
Additionally, incandescent and halogen lighting are inefficient lighting technologies. The inefficiency results in the generation of heat. The heat generated tends to make bulbs hot to touch and may require shielding. Fluorescent fixtures are oftentimes noisy due to the balances and they sometimes emit radio frequency interference which can interfere with desirable radio frequency signals.
Furthermore, fluorescent, incandescent and halogen lighting generate an uneven source of light that needs to be reflected or modified to illuminate a desired area.
It is desirable to overcome the limitations of the prior art.